MUSEings
by lifez-beautiful
Summary: A small one shot inspired by the ending of 3x21 "The dead Pool". With a small twist in the tale towards the end. Check it out. :D Reviews are truly appreciated.


"I want you to all to myself. And I don't like any other writer spending time with you. That upsets me. If that makes me petty, then so be it. I'm guilty as charged."

"Why Castle?" a small pause and he looks at her with guilt and confusion filled eyes.

"Why don't you want me to spend time with some other writer?" She persisted.

"Because you are my muse and I… I don't want to share you with anyone else… I don't want you to be with anyone else other than me because you just belong to me! Err … I mean… what I mean is that your… uhh… your insights and ideas about a case belong to me after all you are my muse not his,right ?" He fidgets uneasily not convinced that he had salvaged the sentence suitably towards the end and was now afraid that certain things which he never wanted to say had slipped out of his mouth unwittingly.

She wanted to smile at that for that was what she was waiting to hear for a very long time. But she wanted to hear more… she wanted to hear his complete confession… confession about why he was possessive about her as a person and not just as his muse. So she deliberately extended her pause just a bit more, but it just increased the fear in his eyes. She gave in at last; after all he was just too adorable to look at.

" It's ok Castle I understand how you feel. And I find that kinda sweet actually." She smiled at last to his relief.

"You do? Really?" he asked her earnestly.

"Really"

"Thank you Kate."

"Always." She smiled knowingly and added " Well Castle, that's it then for today; I'm going out with Lanie now ,so will be doing the paper work only tomorrow." Saying so she picked up her bag and began to leave.

"Oh, OK… guess I will see you tomorrow then... Bye Beckett." He was taken off guard as he didn't expect her to leave so early well at least not so soon after that revealing, fine atleast kind of revealing conversation they had.

" And yeah will call you tonight."

She gave a questioning look to his sudden statement.

He smile wickedly and added " To hear what you girls bought today and gossiped" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he was back to his element now.

She smiled at his antics and added, "You are such a girl Castle! And no, I don't want to hear another inappropriate response to this!" She added warningly knowing he would say something much more suggestive right in the middle of her bull pen.

Just as she was moving towards the elevator, she turned towards Castle who was still standing there smiling at her and added " Castle, I want you to know… I feel the same." Saying this she entered the elevator.

He was dumfounded with her declaration. But wondered what she had agreed to? His feelings about her as a muse or the unsaid hidden meaning of the things he said. He gave her a questioning look but she just smiled enigmatically and closed the elevator indicating the conversation was over.

She stood inside the elevator and smiled almost smugly to herself thinking, 'If he is not going to say it openly neither am I. True that he doesn't know that Josh and I broke up 2 weeks back. But hey, that doesn't stop him from making stupid innuendos at me! So why not man up and confess? Ok well, I will wait for 1 more week and see but if he still doesn't own up, then I will." She sighed but with a happy grin tugging on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know that was lame but I just couldn't resist myself from writing something after that awesome ending of "Dead pool". Will update my other 2 stories soon, a little busy with exams right now and those 2 need heavy thinking time. BTW spelling mistake of the title is intended but I guess you would have figured that by now, right? ;)

And yeah **DISCLAIMER:** Of course I can never own Castle, have you seen my writing ? :D Hats off to Andrew Marlowe,Terri Miller and all other wonderful writers of Castle and not to forget Nathan and Stana and all other fab actors who make it come alive. Luv them!

Well reviews are always welcome. So please do review. :)


End file.
